Home automation systems provide a plethora of valuable benefits. From monitoring ongoing activities to securing the home, these systems can be configured to monitor many activities. However, valuable resources can be wasted based on home automation devices being used when they are not necessary. Furthermore, limited resources can be used inefficiently based on a lack of data being shared between network devices within the home automation system.
Thus, there is a need for improved methods and systems for control of home automation activity based on user preferences and other data. These and other needs are addressed by the present technology.